La maldición de Gold
by miiza kira
Summary: En esta historia, que consta de un solo capitulo se encontraran con Misaki, una chica fuera de lo normal, pues convive con "creepypastas", las cuales son Lost Silver y Glitchy Red, o la Maldición de Rojo, el problema surge, cuando Gold (Lost Silver) intenta quedarse con el corazon de la dulce Misaki, aun sabiendo que ya pertenece a Red, y para ello, decidio matarla


**Que les puedo decir, esta historia pues solo fue algo random, y quiero probar mis habilidades como escritora en esto, lo de la nueva deidad sigue en progreso, con los consejos que me dieron voy a tratar de re-hacer la historia n.n, esta historia es un poco random, me base en un "Rol" con el que estaba haciendo con una amiga mia**

**¿Qué es un rol? ****un rol, es una clase de actuacion en una conversacion de chat, puedes adoptar la personalidad de varios personajes.**

**sin mas que decir, los dejo con la historia**

* * *

Red estaba a punto de soltar en llanto hasta BEN se puso al lado de él y comenzó a darle unos consejos, no era lo que esperaba Red, pero al menos le serviría para relajarse un poco de lo sucedido

-no estés triste por alguien que antes era tu mejor amigo- dijo BEN con un tono triste mientras Red agachaba la cabeza –no pude evitarlo, todo es mi culpa- menciono Red. –… en unas partes si… lamento decirlo- agrego BEN –gracias por el grande apoyo que me das!- contesto Red muy molesto, así que decidió irse a dormir.

-me voy a dormir cierra con candado-

- no lo hagas! Sabes que pasa después de dormir- BEN dijo muy asustado

- eso ya no importa… cuando despierte iré por Gold-

-ni se te ocurra hacerlo, que tal si él es el único remedio para salvarla?-

-… estoy harto de discutir, adiós!- fue lo último que dijo Red esa noche antes de irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, en la sala de estar

- …hola… hay alguien ¿aquí?- dijo Misaki, que acababa de llegar aquí, pues la noche anterior la había pasado con Slenderman

- ¿eh? … ¿quien es?... ¡MISAKI! ¿Estas bien?- dijo BEN, quien recibió a Misaki

-sí, estoy bien, ¡como nueva!, no sé qué fue lo que me paso anoche-

- ammm, creo que eso te lo tiene que explicar G…-

- Red, eso te lo tiene que explicar Red- BEN, fue interrumpido en su frase por Gold

-pero… si fuiste tú quien…- dijo BEN

- ¡calla enano!, yo mismo se lo explicare…vámonos Misaki-

- … sí, eso creo-

Misaki no estaba segura de lo que ocurría, en esos instantes se sentía incomoda pues Red, estará donde estará siempre la protegía, mientras que por la mente de Gold, pasaban cosas diferentes, como un siniestro plan que se empezara a ejecutar una vez que Red despierte de su largo sueño.

- Vamos a un lugar alejado de aquí, así estará todo más tranquilo- insistió Red

- emm, no creo que sea seguro alejarse del bosque… un humano cualquiera podría verte y… sabes lo que pasara- Menciono Misaki asustada

- vamos, soy Lost Silver, ¿Qué podría pasar si alguien nos ve… juntos?-

- creo que nada pero por seguridad no nos alejemos mucho por favor- dijo Misaki sonrojada

- está bien, solo por ti hermosa-

-… ¿hermosa? … amm, bien, ¿que querías decirme?-

- pues... lo que te paso anoche no fue un solo desmayo…- dijo Gold, mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado

- entonces, ¿¡Que fue!?- menciono Misaki asustada

- estuviste a punto de morir, peeero, si no fuera por mí, ya estarías muerta… y ¿sabes por quien estuviste a punto de morir? … claro, por red- Gold sabía que todo era una mentira... pero estaba marchando a la perfección su plan

- ¿¡enserio!? … a veces me pregunto si en realidad Red me ama… pero por lo visto ya no-

- … tranquila… tal vez… el no te ame… pero yo si- dijo Gold repentinamente, y antes de que Misaki dijera algo mas, la beso – pero… Gold no creo que esto sea correcto, Red debe estar- -debe estar pensando en cómo matarte para que sea efectivo- interrumpió a Misaki - ¿Estás seguro de que quiere matarme?-

-completamente, no lo dudes… anda, ven conmigo, yo te protegeré de el-

- ¿Cómo puedo confiar en un "chico creepypasta" que a su celebi le falta 1 ojo, un brazo y una pierna?- Misaki dijo, con tono triste – mira estos ojos… estos ojos rojos, hundidos, entristecidos, ¿te pueden engañar?, entiende que te amo más que Red… ¿crees poder darme 1 oportunidad para comprobarlo?-

- está bien… eso creo- respondió Misaki demasiado nerviosa, y posiblemente arrepentida de lo que acaba de decir

Mientras, en la casa de los creepypastas Red acababa de despertar, pidiendo a gritos a BEN que le abriese la puerta, BEN, sabía que era incorrecto, pues, un creepypasta, sea un "glitch" como Red o Gold o un "hack" como BEN no pueden dormir, debido a estas acciones guardan energía y se convierten en unos monstruos y/o demonios incapaces de controlar, el efecto pasa después de un tiempo, mientras menos duermas menor efecto tendrá en el organismo.

- Lo siento, no te puedo abrir, yo te dije las consecuencias Red- respondió BEN triste por la situación

-eso de lo de menos, por favor… abre-

-lo siento Red, no puedo- menciono BEN retirándose de la puerta del cuarto de Red

Red sabía que no podía salir de ese cuarto hasta que pasara el efecto, pasaría todo el día encerrado en ese cuarto, mientras que Misaki, después de haber aceptado la propuesta de Gold decidió ir un rato a casa de sus padres simplemente a visitarlos, aunque ellos no sabían que no vivía sola, si no infestada de criaturas místicas a las que en la actualidad llamamos "creepypastas", sin temor a que dijesen o preguntasen algo sobre su vida ella simplemente, fue a visitarlos

-¿Hola?, ¿mamá? … ¿papá?- pregunto Misaki muy curiosa si sus padres estaban

- Misaki, ¿Eres tú? – respondió su madre muy alegre al verla

- si soy yo, extrañaba verte madre- respondió Misaki abrazando a su madre.

Su padre, simplemente le saludo, le quedaban unas pocas fuerzas, pues sus padres no eran tan jóvenes. Tuvieron una plática agradable entre los 3, sus padres le preguntaban qué clase de vida tenia, sus logros, estudios, etc. No obstante Misaki tuvo que mentir, ¿Qué pensarían sus padres al enterarse que vive con una clase de "demonio"?

-Gracias por todo, debo irme- se despedía Misaki

-¿tan pronto hija? – replico su madre tristemente

- si debo irme, lo siento, tengo… cosas que hacer-

- ¿tienes novio?- dijo su padre insinuándole algo

- n…no claro que no- dijo Misaki sonrojada.- lo siento, debo irme ya, luego los veo, adiós-.

Misaki, regreso temerosa a su casa, que estaba dentro del bosque, estaba un poco asustada, ya era de noche y Gold en la casa estaba angustiado porque no aparecía Misaki. Decidida Misaki marco al celular de Gold para que la viniera a recoger… aunque ella dudaba de marcar a Gold… o a Red… opto por Red y así aprovecharía para aclarar las cosas de su desmayo de la otra vez.

-Hola, ¿Quién habla?- contesto Red

-… soy yo, Misaki…- respondió Misaki un poco dudosa

- ¡MISAKI! ¿Estás bien?- dijo Red un poco alterado

- sí, estoy bien... quiero que me aclares una cosa-

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- ¿Qué me paso ayer que me desmaye?-

- eso te lo tengo que explicar en persona, ¿donde estas?, yo voy por ti- respondió Red, pero en ese momento preciso apareció Gold, Misaki no pudo contestar donde estaba – ¡Misaki!, estas aquí, vámonos a casa, creí que te habías perdido…¿Con quién hablabas?- dijo Gold después de aparecer repentinamente – ammm, Adiós mamá, luego te veo, te quiero- colgó la llamada de Red Misaki fingiendo que había llamado a su madre – ah, era tu madre…- dijo Gold muy dudoso de la llamada – escucha… si alguna vez te llega a hablar Red… no le hagas caso, que tu eres solo mía y de nadie más… no quiero que caigas en la trampa del conejo blanco mi querida Alicia- agrego Gold – hare lo que tu digas mi gato Chesire- dijo Misaki para después ser besada por Gold

Las últimas palabras de Misaki alteraron un poco a Red, desesperado fue a buscarla a la casa de Gold, desafortunadamente aun no llegaban, sin embargo el espero para que llegaran los 2.

Pasando algunos minutos Gold y Misaki llegaron a casa, pero ahí estaba Red esperando a los 2 con su Pika al lado, mientras que Celebi trataba de aguantar la presión para no decir la verdad, sin embargo… no aguanto mas – Gold, ¡Mejor di la verdad ¡- dijo Celebi asustado –cállate, tenias que arruinarlo- dijo Gold muy enojado –si Gold, ¿Por qué no dices la verdad?- dijo Red con una sonrisa muy tétrica en su rostro -¿Qué verdad?- pregunto Misaki muy dudosa sobre a quién hacerle caso. –La verdad sobre tu supuesto "desmayo" - -¡Cállate!- dijo Gold tratando de ocultar la verdad procurando que Misaki no se valla de su lado –no evadas la verdad hermano, sabes que ella no te pertenece y ¿quisiste matarla para que permaneciera a tu lado?- decía Red mientras se acercaba a Gold -¿¡Matarme!?- menciono Misaki muy asustada mientras se alejaba de Gold para estar al lado de Red –Alicia ¡no te vayas!- suplico Gold –No yo ya no soy tu Alicia, ¡Déjame en paz!- le gritoneo Misaki mientras se colocaba detrás de Red y lo abrazaba, poco a poco Gold agachaba su cabeza a punto de romper en llanto –Tontos, Celebi y yo queremos jugar a las escondidas… así que corran a esconderse- dijo Gold entre lagrimas y risas, mientras que Red trataba de echarse a correr con Misaki para que nada malo les ocurriera.

-¿Enserio Gold intento matarme?- pregunto Misaki a Red mientras huían de ahí –Si, yo lo vi…- contesto Red mientras cada vez iba a caminando más lento –Crees que si en realidad Gold… ¿venga a matarnos?- pregunto Misaki –Lo dudo mucho… el no es capaz de matar a nadie en estas condiciones

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, si el final no fue muy claro pero fue como, a decision de ustedes, que imaginaran en que termino, si los mato a o no, bien bien, dejen Reviews con sus opiniones pls, bien, nos vemos luego**


End file.
